The electrode material for the electrodes of many electrical components, for example of electrochemical double-layer capacitors or pseudo-capacitors, is carbon, such as activated carbon. In this case, the electrode material is often applied in powder form to collectors with good electrical conductivity or produced by chemical or electrochemical deposit processes. The electrically conductive collectors are often in the form of thin metal foils such as aluminum foils. If aluminum foils are used, the aluminum oxide on the surface of the foil, which increases electric resistance, is removed, for example by etching, so that the electrode material can be applied subsequently. Often the surface area of the aluminum foil is enlarged by creating a surface topography, for example by etching. This also enlarges the surface area of the electrodes and results in capacitors with a higher capacity. When processing the aluminum foils coated with the electrode material, but also when using these electrodes in electrochemical double-layer or pseudo-capacitors, it is absolutely essential to ensure that the surface-related electrical resistance between the collector, and thereby the aluminum foil, and the electrode material remains at a minimum level during the lifetime of the capacitor.
However, during operation of electrochemical double-layer or pseudo-capacitors, the result is often a de-lamination of the electrode material from the aluminum foil and the creation of a layer between the aluminum foil and the electrode material that has poor electrical conductivity. This deterioration of the contacts between the electrode material and the collector often increases the series resistance of the capacitors, thus resulting in a higher ohmic loss when operating these capacitors.